


Lessons My Coach Taught Me

by tokyojunk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyojunk/pseuds/tokyojunk
Summary: Victor teaches. Yuri learns.





	1. Kissing

Yuri’s never been kissed.

So it isn’t surprising that his first kiss is so sloppy and desperate that it makes Victor pause.

“No, Yuri,” the man says, wiping Yuri’s drool from his lips. “You’re kissing me, not eating my face.”

And though Victor uses a teasing tone, Yuri can’t help but flush with embarrassment and regret. He feels inadequate and wonders if he’ll ever make a good lover.

Victor’s amusement soon dissolves to worry as he pulls Yuri in. He places a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, lips a wide grin of warmth and comfort. It’s a simple gesture that makes Yuri understand why both men and women flock to the Russian skater.

“I’ll teach you,” the man says, cerulean eyes focused on his.

Victor leans in and kisses him. It's small and chaste, just the pressing of lips together.

“Now Yuri,” he begins, “Start slow.” Victor’s lips part slightly. “Start small," he says, sucking on the younger man's bottom lip. “Okay?”

Victor pulls back and Yuri nods. The young skater leans forward, his chest pounding as he presses his lips to Victor. He remembers to start small, lips parting to take Victor in. He’s slow to take his upper lip, sucking him in before doing the same to the bottom.

“Good,” Victor encourages. “Make me want to open up to you,” he says in between another kiss.

Their kisses soon lull Yuri into a trance as the softness and warmth of Victor’s lips relax his bound up nerves.

When Victor opens his mouth more to slide his tongue through, Yuri’s reaction is sudden as he jerks back. He shoves the man away with a hand on his chest. Yuri stares in disbelief and Victor is equally surprised. But the man simply chuckles, laughing off the incident as he brings their foreheads together.

“Am I so scary?” he asks, enjoying how Yuri’s cheeks begin to darken.

Yuri is quick to reply with a stuttered ‘no’, his ears burning. Victor’s smile is gentle and when he kisses the tip of Yuri’s nose, the younger man feels like he’s about to melt in the older man’s arms.

They kiss again and a heat inside Yuri grows as his tongue slips past the Russian’s man’s lips. The hot slick warmth causes him to groan, wanting more. Victor pulls away, an airy laugh escaping his lips. “Not so deep Yuri,” he says. “Or I’ll choke on your tongue.”

Victor brushes a thumb over Yuri’s lips. “Slow, okay?” He pushes his bottom lip down, kissing him. “I like it when my tongue gets teased and I like it when it gets sucked.”

Yuri is determined now to get it right. He tries again and this time he’s careful, slowly sliding his tongue against Victor's with ease. He relishes the warmth, the moist slick feel of tongue when he sucks it. He pushes deeper, mindful of Victor and yet wanting to devour every inch of the inside of his mouth.

He knows he’s doing it right when Victor moans, a delicious hum that tickles down the young man's throat.

“Mmmm, yes,” Victor manages to say against Yuri’s lips. The younger man is too busy to hear praise, wanting more of Victor’s tongue as he kisses him again, mouth hungry.

Another moan and this time, the sound goes straight to Yuri’s groin. He breaks to breathe when Victor teases his bottom lip, a playful nip with teeth. “Caress me,” he whispers.

Yuri shivers.

He’s unsure how to approach at the moment, Victor has his arms around him, leaving Yuri free to do nothing but hold on for dear life. When they kiss again he decides to touch Victor’s face. It’s awkward. He doesn’t know where to place his hands. Does he caress his cheek? Should he cup his face? Yuri’s attention is so focused on not choking the man to death with his tongue that he’s a bit stumped at what to do. Nothing comes to mind that seems natural enough.

Soon Victor guides his hands up into his hair, and from there Yuri cards his fingers through soft ashen locks. It’s important to Yuri to do what Victor wants. Considering who the man is, Yuri knows Victor’s had an endless supply of lovers. Yuri can’t help but feel as though he’s competing against them, against ghosts that know how to drive the man he's currently kissing to wild abandon and ecstasy. Yuri knows he isn’t the best—he’s young, inexperienced, and too eager to please. But he knows he can learn; he knows he can try.

He figures he’s already half way there when the man of his dreams moans low into his mouth.

Yuri drinks Victor in more, losing himself to his lips, his mouth, his warmth. It isn’t until Yuri’s so focused on properly kissing Victor—on making sure he isn’t thrusting his tongue far too deep, or making sure he doesn't last too long doing one thing, like nipping on his bottom lip long enough to make it bleed—that Yuri forgets one very important thing.

“Yuri,” Victor pants against his mouth. “Breathe.”

Yuri takes a hungry gulp of air, his face on fire, lips plump and raw.

Victor nuzzles into the young man’s cheek.

“You have to breathe through your nose,” he says, voice tickled with amusement.

Yuri lets out a shaky laugh. He still needs more practice.

So he goes back in, taking Victor’s lips and heeding the advice. Yuri finds that it feels a bit weird, but it is definitely an improvement from before.

He isn’t an expert, but he’ll get used to it.


	2. Necking

Yuri learns a lot about Victor when he kisses him.

He learns that Victor likes it when Yuri’s playful, using his teeth to bite and pull. He learns that kissing Victor just below his lower lip solicits a shiver and that sucking on his tongue makes him moan. He likes it when Yuri licks the inside of him, teasing the roof of his mouth. Every once in a while Yuri forgets to breathe, too caught up in Victor’s hot mouth and soft lips. In those moments, Victor stops to chastise him and Yuri wonders if being robbed of his breath is worth losing himself to hungry lust.

He decides that it is, when it comes to Victor.

Tonight Yuri is in Victor’s room.

He goes there often to kiss Victor goodnight. He figures its good practice because practice makes perfect and if anyone deserves perfection it’s Victor.

Yuri sits in Victor’s lap, legs wrapped around the man’s waist. The Russian’s mouth leaves his to explore, trailing kisses down the line of his jaw. His tongue flicks at a spot below his ear. Yuri shudders. Victor’s hands rove up his back and into his hair. His fingers massage his scalp making Yuri groan. It feels good, really good. So good that he starts to rock his hips slowly. When Victor’s hand trails down the nape of his neck, fingers tracing down a line, he presses where Yuri’s skull and spine meet. Yuri breaks their kiss to moan, shuddering as a wave of warm pleasure spreads.

He wants to make Victor feel as good if not better.

He decides to be bold. His confidence guides his hands and Yuri pushes Victor down to bed. Straddling the man, he looks down.

 _I can give you so much pleasure_ , he wants to say. But he leans down instead, taking Victor’s lips and kissing him deep.

He moves from his lips to his jaw, tracing a line to his ear lobe. He bites into soft flesh.

“ _Ah_ —not so hard,” Victor hisses.

Yuri nuzzles into the man’s neck, pressing an apologetic kiss against his pulse. His mouth maps the rest, lips brushing against soft skin, teeth grazing carefully-- _don't sink them in_ , he thinks to himself. He licks and sucks on bitten flesh and waits for Victor to say something, give him a command. But the sounds he’s making are instruction enough and Yuri keeps going until he reaches his clavicle.

He centers himself at the hollow of Victor’s throat, dipping his tongue in the pocket of skin, slowly dragging it up until his adam’s apple. He watches Victor swallow, muscles working, adam’s apple bobbing. It excites Yuri more than he thinks it would, the sight of Victor with his head thrown back and wanting. To think that he’s the one responsible for this. He goes back up to his lips and kisses the corner of his mouth before dipping under his chin to mark his throat. He sucks down to his adam’s apple and licks the spot below it.

Victor moans.

He works this spot, licking and sucking, teasing when his lips barely brushing past sensitive nerves. When his tongue draws wide circles, Victor gurgles his name and thrusts his hips up.

Yuri is taken by surprise and is almost bucked off. He sits up and holds on, making Victor laugh as he pulls him back down for a kiss.

“Excellent Yuri,” Victor’s voice is breathless, beautiful. “You found a sweet spot.”

Yuri’s face flushes as his heart pounds.

But neither stop his pride from growing.

* * *

 

Yuri visits every night and every morning Victor wakes up with a neck peppered with red marks.

“Victor, there’s more and more spots every time I see you,” Yuri’s mother says as she hands him a bowl of rice.

“The mosquitoes are quite aggressive,” he replies with a smile.

“But we’re in the middle of winter.”

“Then maybe I’m being visited by a vampire.”

Victor and Yuri’s mother laugh while the young man chokes on his dinner.


	3. Foreplay and then some

Yuri continues to learn.

He learns that Victor is ticklish. A slight caress down the slope of his neck can send the man into a fit of snorts and giggles. He also learns that Victor’s ears are very sensitive. Now when they kiss, Yuri doesn’t busy his hands in Victor hair. Instead, he traces his ears, fingertips brushing the outer shell before tugging on the lobes. It makes Victor shiver against him and moan. It also makes Yuri feel like he’s on top of the world.

Tonight Victor lies shirtless, love bites staining his neck, lips plump and slightly open. The faint blush on his cheeks is just as pink as the tip of his flushed nose.

Yuri sits up to admire the body he currently straddles. Victor has an incredible body and looks as though he’s chiseled out of white marble, smooth and hard. Yuri’s hands lay flat on Victor’s stomach and slide up. Yuri thinks that Victor might be hard and all muscle but he’s soft where it counts. He leans down when his hands reach the Russian’s chest.

Yuri kisses him, sinking deep into his mouth before kissing his chin and running his lips down the man's throat. It isn’t long before his lips find the expanse of Victor’s chest and he’s kissing and licking warm skin. He finds a hard nipple and takes it into his mouth, giving it a long strong suck before sinking teeth in.

Victor yelps, arching. _“Yuri!”_

The young skater is quick to meet his lover, face red with embarrassment. “S-sorry!” His apologetic kisses are sloppy and clumsy.

“There’ll be nothing left when you’re done with me.”

When Victor laughs, Yuri feels his ears burn. He burrows into the crook of his lover’s neck, wanting to disappear and yet finding comfort in the feel of the man’s pulse.

Victor’s hands slide under Yuri’s shirt and up his back. “It’s okay Yuri. A little pain with my pleasure won’t kill me.” The younger man stiffens at the touch, but relaxes when he feels fingers knead muscle.

“Come on.” He pats Yuri’s back. The young man rolls off and sits up. Victor sits up too, and reaches over and helps Yuri out of his shirt. He smooths the young man's hair back and pulls him in for a small kiss.

“You have to remember Yuri.” He kisses him just under his ear. “To take your time.”

Yuri tilts his head back, giving Victor access to more of his neck.

“Pleasure takes time to build,” he says, running down his throat. “Time to release.”

He gently pushes Yuri down into bed.

Victor’s hands explore his chest, long fingers trace down to his abdomen. Victor’s mouth is on him, down his throat, on his chest. His tongue is warm and slick. When he reaches a nipple, his tongue laves over it. Yuri shivers at the sensation.

“Anyone can kiss…” Victor’s tongue draws a wet circle around the nipple. “…lick…” he continues, tongue swirling, slow and hot, inching closer to the hard nub. “…suck…” he flicks his tongue and Yuri has to remember to breathe. “… _bite_.” Victor gently grazes it, teeth barely touching the tip. It sends a shock wave of pleasure through Yuri, who mews a moan.

Victor kisses the nipple before coming up to Yuri’s face. He kisses Yuri’s nose, before going to kiss his right shoulder.

“But to draw out pleasure.” Victor's lips slowly run down Yuri's arm, lips searing every inch of skin as they kiss their way down to his hand. “To make it last.” He picks up Yuri’s hand and seals a kiss on the inside of his wrist. “To make your lover beg for more makes the sex better, no?”

Victor stares at him, mouth hidden behind Yuri’s hand.

“A simple touch.” He kisses the inside of his palm. “A light caress.” He flicks his tongue up the middle finger before brushing the rest of Yuri’s finger tips over his lips. “Means everything.”

Yuri’s head is swimming, both with pleasure and the fact that Victor is a veteran in the seduction department. Victor barely touches him and Yuri feels like he's about to melt. The man turns it on like a switch. He makes it look so easy.

Yuri can’t help but feel a little jealous. 

But Yuri is young and what he lacks in experience he makes up for in drive.

Yuri pushes Victor down, straddling him again.

The young man leans down, remembering to go slow. He presses his lips against Victor’s collarbone, gently flicking his tongue over skin. He travels down to his pecks, taking his time to kiss, lick, and suck soft skin and tight muscle. When he takes a nipple, he’s careful. He mimics what Victor did and slowly circles his tongue around the hard nub. He licks around, laving the area well before taking in the nipple. He sucks it gently, letting go before sighing against it.

“ _Hn_ —”

Yuri raises an eyebrow at the reaction, curious to see it again. He takes the other nipple and repeats what he’s learned. He licks and teases, sucking the nub before blowing air over it.

“ _Yes_ ,” Victor encourages, moaning softly. “ _Mmmm_ , Yuri.”

Growing confident, Yuri continues to explore. He finds a spot underneath Victor’s rib cage that makes the man release a soft groan. At his navel, Yuri dips his tongue. Teeth soon follow, teasing skin. It earns him a snort, a smothered giggle. He joins his lover back up, kissing the corner of his mouth as Victor embraces him.

“Better,” Victor says, nuzzling into Yuri’s cheek. “We’ll work on it some more.”

Yuri frowns. He knows he can’t get it perfect the first time, but still.

He removes himself from the man’s embrace and sits up, looking at Victor with a pout.

“What’s the matter Yuri?” There’s a hint of worry in Victor’s voice. Yuri nuzzles into the hand that comes up to cup his face.

Victor smiles.

“Is there something you want?” he asks, his thumb caressing over Yuri’s cheek. “Would you like some praise?” His thumb brushes over Yuri’s bottom lip.

Yuri’s eyes light up, hopeful. Victor still smiles, but his eyes are dark.

“Then earn it.”

It’s not the first time Yuri’s seen Victor’s eyes like this. It only happens when he knows Yuri can do better. When Yuri has to rise to the challenge.

Yuri’s gaze never wavers as he turns his face inward to kiss the palm of Victor’s hand. Taking a firm grip of the man’s wrist, Yuri kisses up his middle finger. His tongue peeks out, brushing over the tip. He slides down the length, tracing back up before flicking the finger tip. Taking the digit deep into his mouth, Yuri licks and sucks. He watches Victor’s eyes grow wide and Yuri grows bold, adding another finger, tongue swirling and laving. He takes them in as deep as he can, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks them out. Victor’s lips part to sob a choked moan.

Yuri closes his eyes, rocking his hips, slowly grinding against Victor. The pleasure hits him in waves, building a heat that starts at the base of his stomach and spreads. He's quick to increase the rhythm, moaning around Victor’s fingers as he sucks. When Victor pulls them back, Yuri opens his eyes. He’s lost in a trance; mind thick with a fog of lust. When he sees Victor’s eyes dance with delight, his ears prickle with heat.

“Oh Yuri,” he chuckles, pulling the young man down. “You’re going to be the end of me.”

When Victor kisses him, it’s slow, deep—hungry. Yuri breaks to breathe and moan as he picks up rolling his hips again. He wishes they were completely naked, but his thin briefs provide a nice friction against Victor’s underwear. It makes the grinding feel deliciously good and the pleasure Yuri gets is intoxicating and addicting.

He wants _more_ —more of Victor’s hands squeezing his ass, more of Victor’s cock as the man bucks upward to meet Yuri's rhythm. 

“ _Ahn_!”

Yuri hides his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

He’s close. _So close._

The heat that builds inside him takes hold. It tightens and soon Yuri hits his climax with a cry into Victor’s neck. The Russian soon follows with a moan that growls from his throat. His hips heave upwards, jerking the last of his orgasm as he clamps Yuri down.

They lie panting and spent. Yuri pulls back from Victor’s neck and rests on his chest. The man's heart sounds like it's about to burst out. Yuri's heart beat runs just as wild. Victor’s hands run up and down Yuri's back; fingers gently massaging, tracing small circles, writing his name.

V-I-C-T-O-R

Yuri smirks.

Really, who's the winner here?

They stay that way for a few minutes—Victor, soothing, Yuri, breathing.

It isn’t until Yuri’s more composed that he faces Victor again.

“Am I better now?” he asks and he’s serious.

Victor stares, confusion clouding his eyes.

“At what?”

 _Ouch._ Yuri frowns.

Victor rolls them over, startling Yuri, and laughs.

“You were wonderful!”

Yuri breathes out in relief.

“Now, about this mess,” Victor says sitting up, pointing at their soiled underwear. “You came so much!”

Embarrassment slowly creeps up Yuri's neck and face.

“Stamina is your strong suit, so I guess that’s good for now. But seriously Yuri, how frequent do you masturbate?”

Yuri groans and covers his face.


	4. Self Taught

Things are not going well.

Yuri keeps gagging and his jaw is sore. The taste is something else he needs to get used to and so is the idea of having Victor’s cock in his mouth.

The older man hisses and immediately shrinks back as he grabs Yuri’s shoulders.

“Teeth,” he gasps and Yuri’s eyes grow wide in alarm.

“O-oh—I’m so sorry!” Yuri’s clumsy, fumbling his way up to kiss him. Victor laughs— a soft chuckle that barely brushes against Yuri’s lips.

“It’ll take some practice," he says, kissing the corner of Yuri’s mouth. He drags a finger down the length of Yuri’s cock and watches him shiver. “How about I take care of this for you, hm?”

Victor always takes care of him and Yuri can’t help but feel inadequate when he does. He wants nothing more than to surprise him, leave the man a panting wanton mess who begs for release. But his thoughts on his shortcomings soon disappear as Victor takes Yuri into his mouth.

The man is, as always, skillful. He sucks in the head pulling back to let his tongue swirl over the slit. Yuri inhales a sharp breath as Victor slides along the shaft, lips leaving gentle kisses. When he reaches lower, he takes the time to lave Yuri’s scrotum with a soft hot tongue.

Yuri stifles a moan behind his hand, eyes rolling back when Victor’s tongue licks over a sensitive patch of smooth skin. The sensation of slick warmth and the teasing tickle that follows makes him want to scoot back, but Victor is persistent and holds him still, locking his hips in place.

“Not yet,” Victor whispers. Yuri glances down and sees cerulean eyes stare up.

“Yuri.” Just the sound of Victor’s husky thick voice was enough to make the younger man quiver.

“How can you learn what to do…” Victor’s gaze never wavers as he begins to slowly stroke Yuri. “…when you don’t know how good this can really feel?”

Yuri’s cheeks flush when Victor drags his closed mouth over the slit, smearing pre-cum over his lips. A pink tongue peeks out, the tip slowly licking and outlining the shape of his lips as he cleans them off. Yuri’s face is now on fire. Victor’s never done something like that before. It made him look so seductive, so hungry. His mind races with thoughts of Victor making him his, taking every inch of Yuri until there was nothing left.

_Consume me._

Victor slightly parts his lips, taking in the head and sucking him in. he hollows his cheeks as he sucks and it feels so snug, so warm—so wet. Yuri moans, biting his bottom lip to control the last of his nerves. Victor pulls back and repeats, working his lips and his mouth around the head as he slowly pumps Yuri’s shaft.

_Corrupt me. Taint me._

When Victor leaves his cock, Yuri can’t help but mew a disappointed moan. His lips soon decorate Yuri’s inner thigh with kisses as his strokes pick up pace. He yelps then shudders when teeth drag up sensitive skin. When they sink in to leave a mark, a wave of heat washes over Yuri as the man’s tongue laps over the bite.

**_Ruin me._ **

Victor’s free hand cradles Yuri’s balls. He presses two fingers at the top of the crease and traces downward, a feather light touch down to the bottom. Yuri cries, his hands fisting the sheets on either side of him as his orgasm draws close. When Victor’s fingers trace back up, Yuri stutters.

“V-Victor, w-wait.”

**_Fuck me._ **

Victor ignores him, coming up to take the head of his cock in his mouth while his hands work him. It’s too much, too fast with Victor fondling and stroking him all at once. With his tongue slowly drawing circles around the crown, flicking over the slit like a snake, Yuri isn’t sure he’s going to survive this with his sanity intact. Victor quickly drags his tongue over the underside while gently pressing his knuckles into the smooth patch of flesh under Yuri’s balls.

 _Oh God—_  

Yuri comes without warning with a cry as his body lurches forward. Victor manages to move in time, though he keeps stroking, milking the orgasm out of him.

The young skater collapses backwards into bed; his breath comes in short pants.

 Victor is over him with a small smirk and warm eyes. “Yuri?”

 “I’m alive?”

 Victor laughs, leaning down to nuzzle into Yuri’s cheek. “Very much so,” he says, brushing his lips over flushed flesh.

 “Let me try again,” Yuri sighs, turning his face slightly to brush his lips against Victor’s. He’s a bit more composed now and determined.

 Victor isn’t as confident, visibly paling despite his smile. The man sits up, bringing Yuri up with him.

 Yuri opens his mouth to say something when Victor presses a finger to his lips.

 He says nothing and reaches for the lubricant. He pours a generous amount of the cool liquid into their hands. Yuri watches as Victor slicks their hands with care before coating his own cock. Victor guides Yuri’s hand and shivers when Yuri wraps his fingers around his shaft.

 “Now— _Ahn!_ ” Victor gasps and the rest of his sentence quickly dissolves into a moan. Yuri doesn’t need much instruction as he rubs the pad of his thumb to smear pre-cum over the slit.

Victor’s cock, much like the man himself, is the image of perfection. It’s big with a nice heft and girth. The head is a bright flushed pink when he’s in need. It has an intimidating presence that leaves Yuri more determined than ever to make the man his. 

“Mmmm, good.” Victor’s breathy moans encourage Yuri to pick up speed, stroking with smooth even pumps.

“W-wait,” Victor skirts back as he holds Yuri by the wrist. “I’m going to finish at this rate.”

Victor’s cheeks are flushed as he composes what he can of himself. “I want this to last,” he says and something in Yuri just compels him to kiss the man at the moment. He doesn’t know how long this will go on (will Victor eventually grow bored?) and Yuri wants this to last too.

When he breaks from Victor’s lips, he hovers close, pressing their foreheads together, breaths mingling, his mind committing this moment to memory just in case.

Victor smiles and leans into Yuri for another kiss. Yuri melts into it as his hand begins to work. He takes it slow, using languid strokes that make Victor moan into his mouth. 

“Right there,” he breaks their kiss to moan. His tongue flicks playfully over Yuri’s bottom lip as he guides Yuri’s hand down to cup his sack. Yuri fondles and massages, pressing at the sensitive spot below which earns him a sharp intake of breath from Victor. The man groans and the sound goes straight to Yuri’s groin.

Victor’s hand reaches for younger man’s half hard cock.

“V-Victor,” he moans. He strokes him back to full hardness. 

“Together,” Victor pants and presses their erections together. Yuri lets out a shaky cry, the feel of slick heat consuming him as their hands come together to stroke, squeeze and rub.

Yuri learns more about himself that he does about Victor. He learns that he loves Victor’s touch no matter the circumstances, whether they are intimate or platonic, Victor’s touch is something Yuri craves as it helps calm and sooth him. He learns that he likes the sound Victor makes when Yuri bites down on his lower lip and he learns he really likes the way the man shivers when Yuri is playful and flicks his tongue over his bottom lip, inviting a kiss. He learns he prefers as much heat and contact as possible as he cants his hips upwards to thrust into their shared fist. He learns he likes to make Victor cum and when the man does, a low growl that escapes pink lips as he stutters the other’s name, Yuri feels elated. He learns he wants nothing more than to get drunk on that kind of power. He also learns that he doesn’t want to give Victor up, that a small part of him wants the man to stay by his side even after he retires. It’s a selfish wish, one that robs Victor of the right to return to competitive skating. But he knows that in order to love someone their needs should always come first. And to Yuri, Victor is his whole world. So he’s willing to let go. They have a limit to the time they have together, it’s up to him to make the most of it.

Yuri reaches his orgasm right after Victor. His moan a soft shuddering whimper as his body shivers. The pair collapse into each other, a sticky warm mess in their hands, their foreheads covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Victor kisses him again and again as he whispers praises, admiration—love. Yuri leans into the affection, lazily kissing back, relishing the soft warmth of Victor and his love. He doesn’t notice when or how Victor gets them clean, distracted by his lips and tender touches. It isn’t until the older man brings them down to bed and pulls the covers over them that Yuri notices there’s a world that exists around them. He nestles on top of the man’s chest, hearing his strong heartbeat. He tries to fight the sleep away, but the way Victor cards his fingers through his hair, the way he massages his scalp only makes his eyes droop faster. 

Yuri sighs content and closes his eyes.

* * *

 

 When Yuri walks to Victor’s room, his eyes are lit with a fierce determination. He’s done some research and seen some questionable videos that will forever haunt him, but he’s willing to get this blow job thing right.

Sliding open Victor’s door, Yuri wastes no time.

“Tonight, I’m going to suck you dry!”

Victor looks up…as well as Yuri’s mother.

Yuri feels the color drain from his face.

“Ah, Yuri.” Victor’s lips curl into smile. “Your mother made some tea. Let’s drink some together.”

Yuri doesn’t know how he did it. He slams the door and runs so fast back to his room he’s sure he’s broken the sound barrier. He hides under the covers, wishing he could just die.

“Suck you dry?” Hiroko asks as she sets the second mug down on Victor’s nightstand. She’s sure her son would come back eventually once his shame wears off. “Whatever does he mean by that?”

Victor chuckles. “Yuri’s a vampire,” he says, blowing off the steam from his tea.

Hiroko is pensive as she walks to the door. Maccachin whines and paws at the sliding door, wanting to be let out.  When she slides it open, the fluffy canine takes off in a run to Yuri’s room.

“Well, that explains those marks on your neck from a while ago,” she says, leaving with a smile.

Victor appropriately chokes on his tea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the obvious late update. Work and life has kept me busy! Hope this was worth the long wait! I want to get the last two parts of this fic up in a timelier manner—I hope. Thanks for taking the time to read or comment!


End file.
